Why
by peacelovelaughmusic
Summary: emily's parents die she has to move in with her sister in california while in the california airport she meets a guy /loe. nilly. nemily. jemily. summary horrible....full trailer inside
1. Chapter 1

What happens when your life changes?

Her name is Emily Truscott. She just lost he parents and now has to move to California to live with her older sister Taylor.

There she meets new people

Miley

Ashley

Demi

Selena

Kevin

Nick

Joe

Dougie

What happens when she starts to like a certain guy?

His name is Nick.

He felt the same way about her but there's a problem he was already dating her older sister Taylor.

What happens after Emily found out everything and moves out of her sisters house and rents her own apartment. Then Nick realizes that he's in love with Emily.

_Random Parts_

"Emily I'm in love with you please forgive me." Nick told Emily with pleading eyes.

As Emily looked away she said "I'm sorry Nick it is too late I am already in love with someone else.

"WHO!?", Nick screamed as anger boiled up in him.

Just as Emily was about to answer Joe walked into the room and said, "Me"

Nick whispered as his rage burned, "With my own brother how could you Joe you knew how I felt about her !"

Emily sighed in frustration and replied, "Nick I'm in love with your brother unlike you he actually cares about me and about my feeling and doesn't mess with them. Like you didn't them me you were dating my sister so why don't you just go back to her and leave us alone."

Joe finally spoke up, "Oh and Nick Emily has always been the love of my life, the light that lit up my dark room but I could never tell her….because I was trying to be a good brother but I don't care anymore since you don't seem to care for other's feelings why should I care for yours?"

Will he try to win her back or will he just let it be?

Who will Emily choose Joe the ones who has always been there for her or Nick the one who has hurt her so many times but now wants to win her heart.

A story of love, hate, breakups, make ups, jealousy, friendship, and for the most part drama.

_**Cast of the Story**_

Emily Osment as Emily Truscott; 17

Joe Jonas as Joe Grey; 20

Nick Jonas as Nick Grey; 20

Kevin Jonas as Kevin Grey; 22

Demi Lovato as Demi Torres; 19

Selena Gomez as Selena Russo;19

Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart; 17

Taylor Swift as Taylor Truscott; 18

Dougie as Dougie James; 19

Ashley Tisdale as Ashley James; 21

_**A/N: Joe and Nick are fraternal twins…Plz review and tell me what you think any comments suggestions I'm all ears…Thank you SweetPrincess1994 for editing the writing**__**. :D Thank you **_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Emily Rose Truscott sat on the red leather chair in the little New York coffee shop reading the Twilight Saga once more while taking sips from her vanilla latte every now and then._

_She was right at the climax of the story when her reading was interrupted by her phone. As she always does she answered her phone._

"_Hello?" she questioned as she took another sip of her latte._

"_Is this Emily Truscott, who I am speaking to?" The male voice questioned_

"_Yes I am Emily…may I ask who I am speaking to?" She wondered. _

"_Yes, I'm a doctor, Dr. James, at St. John's hospital. I am very sorry to tell you that your mother has died in a car accident." He told her with no emotion._

"_What?" Emily said as her voice cracked_

"_I'm very sorry" He said once again no emotion was found in his voice._

_Tears poured down her face as her mind went blank she couldn't grasp what he had just told her… She saw her mom this morning it…it couldn't be possible…._

_**

* * *

  
**_

She wiped the tear which had fallen at the thought of what had happened last week. She finished packing and was on her way to the airport. Where was she going? A little place called California where she would live with her sister Taylor, well California wasn't really little and she would only have to live with her sister for a year or so .

An eight hour ride filled with complete boredom was forgotten right when she took her first foot on the Californian land… the sight was amazing it made her completely speechless.

As she began walking with her hands full of luggage she accidentally bumped into a person causing her to drop all her luggage.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry my hands were full and I wasn't paying attention, my mind was… I'm babbling aren't I?….sorry" Lilly quickly stated as her cheeks flushed to a deep crimson red.

The curly haired boy chuckled at her embarrassment, "It's okay." He said bending down to help her with the rest of her luggage. "I'm Nick, Nick Grey by the way and you are?"

"Emily Truscott, "she said her cheeks still glowing with redness.

"So…would you want to get something to drink since knowing my brothers they're going to run late?" Nick asked the blonde beauty in front of him.

"Erm…Sure I guess…my sister shouldn't be showing up right this minute." Emily answered.

After getting their coffee, they sat on some not so comfy chairs.

"So….erm do you live in California or are you just visiting?" Nick asked trying to start some conversation.

"Oh umm I came here to live with my sister." Emily stated trying to tune out her past.

"Oh really, why?" Nick asked curiously.

"Erm… My m-mom she ummm was hit by erm a drunk driver." Emily said as her voice began to cracked.

"I'm really sorry, so does your dad live here as well." Nick said wiping the tear which feel down her cheek.

"Erm I never met my dad ng in California?" She asked quietly trying to change the subject.

"Oh, California is my home, I was on a vacation, trying to relieve from all the stress."

He is so cute and seems really sweet…damn what am I saying I just met the guy….but look at h…her thoughts were interrupted by means of her my sister ring tone by Reba….

"Hey TayTay," Emily said into her cell.

"Emz, I'm outside waiting for you."

"Mmmky , be out in a bit." At the end of that sentence both Emily and Taylor hung up.

Emily looked up at nick and told him she had to leave…before she left they swapped numbers and she turned with her luggage to walk out when

"Wait!" Nick yelled as he ran toward her.

She turned around looking at him…before she could say anything he went up to her and

* * *

_**Okay so that's the first chapter…I already wrote the next one and promise to have it up as soon as possible…You know pressing that nifty button below will really make my day. So plz feel free to tell me what you think. 3 **_


End file.
